my life is a mess
by kevinenlucy
Summary: lucy and kevin,what has the future for them? kevin get a phonecall,is it serious? kevin has to face that somebody he loves is dead! but will lucy be there for him? and why is ben involved?
1. that phonecall

Kevin is at work when he get called,it's lucy  
k: hey luce,what's up?  
l: Kevin,can you get to the hospital?  
k:why,did you get an accident   
l:no,but Ben did  
k:ben,where in buffallo?  
l:no,here,in glenoak,he wants to suprise us  
k:i'm coming  
l: there's also one thing  
k:what  
l:your mom sat also in the car  
k:no,you mean,my mom(he's try to not to cry)  
l:(shes crying)yes,and im scared,they tell me nothing because im just family in law  
k: im coming

in the hospital:  
d:mr en ms kinkirk  
l:yes  
k:yes,how is my mom and brother(try not to cry,lucy cry)  
d:your brother,ben,is in coma,he had a really bad fal  
your mom,im sorry,we couldnt safe her  
k:what  
d:;shes dead  
k:kevin is crying and going to sit  
lucy is crying also and going to sit on his lap and hugs him  
l:it going to be okay,i swear it

------------------------------------------------

its a week after the accident and ben is still in coma

ruthie speak with nobody except with kevin and only if its about ben  
al of the camden clan was ruthie(except lucy) the closest by ben

ruthie and kevin are having a little chat  
r:do you remember when ben and i where togheter at my school at the principal  
k: ya,and i have to safe you guys  
r that was so much fun and the steak after that  
k:may i ask you something?  
r:sure  
k:where i have to have the funural of my mom  
r:cheezes kevin i don't know  
here cles with you or in buffallo by the other family  
could you wait till ben is out the coma(crying)  
k:maybe will he never out the coma  
r:don't say that  
k(look at his watch):is it already sow late i have to get lucy from school  
are you coming with me? we're going to the hospital  
r:sure  
lucy is in the cafetaria and kevin is speaking to the doctor about ben condition

ruthie is speaking to ben  
r: ben,wake up please,i need you. and kevin also. Your mom is already dad and kevin can't survive if you're going to die to(kevin and lucy wanbt to come in but hear ruthie speak to ben and stop on the doorway)  
r: and i wouldn't survive it either  
you are the only one with who i can an normal conversation  
and then is er simon,he's coming home next week  
and he's changed  
kevin and lucy's mouth fel open with the part of simon  
they going to the hall:  
l:is he coming home  
k:ruthie knows everything,so yes  
l:oo no,and his ex-girlfriends boyfriend lives with us  
k:here's coming already the next problem and we have already a prblem

l:ya

ruthie comes out the room and they go to home

next: it's 3weeks after the accident:simon is coming home,only kevin,luvy and ruthie knowing it  
and when will be the funural,will ben ever coming out the coma


	2. Please wake up

Simon called to ruthie  
s:im now getting on the plan  
r:good  
s:how is cecilia  
then is er a knock on the door  
r i have to go  
you saved me lucy  
l:i know  
r:what?  
l: that simon is coming home  
r: how  
l:when you were talking to ben,kevin heard it to  
r: oops  
l:sorry,i'm thinking that i'm coming sick excuse me  
r:ok  
ruthie going also to the batroom(before the door)  
r:you are lately a lot sick  
you throw up every morning  
l: i know,come,lets go to the hospital

at the hospital

ruthie had here every day chat with ben and she is at the cafitaria

lucy is talking to ben  
l:ben,its time to wake up  
you really have  
i think,i'm not sure,that you become an uncle  
a few minutes after that coming kevin and ruthie in the room  
then suddenly ben moves  
ruthie:hes moving yes,i get the doktor and call mom,o no wait simon can be home any second  
then wil be it without mom  
she ran away

lucy hugs kevin and kevin laughs for the first time in these 3weekes

simon is on the door,he knocks  
(its 6 oclock)  
annie and eric opened togheter the door  
e:simon  
a,simon(she fainted)  
s: o no  
e:its not your falt shes just. . . suprised  
s:oke,come on i get here to the hospital  
martin comes in  
s:who's that  
e:that's . . . ask him i going to the hospital  
i let you know sometthing  
s: ok,who are you  
l:im cecilias bofriend what?

: ben and annie are out the hospital  
kevinns mother funarel is al past and is hard for the 2 guys and patty mary  
patty mary is back in buffalo  
after the testresults they discovered a sickness by annie,what would it be?  
and lucy and kevin are suspicius about simons return and why lucy is so sick  
----------------------------------------------------------


	3. 2 for the price of 1! it hurts!

Kevin and ben are at the promande talking about their mom  
kevin get a call:  
k:kevin kinkirk  
l:its me  
k:hunny what's the matter?  
l well first im getting sicker every day and the second:mom asked if you guys could come home she has to tell us someting  
k:where coming  
b:what's up  
k;we have to go home

at kevins car:  
kevin explained everything  
b:waaw,maybe is lucy pregnant  
k'with his special suprised luck) WHAT?  
b:it can be  
k: i don't want that  
b: why not? you're the best couple,you're one year married and how you 2 are with the twins is great  
k:but shes going to school  
b:so,you two can handle everything  
i know what it is,you're scared  
k,ya right

they step out of the car and go inside,everyone is waiting for them,while they discussing,but they don't knowing,seeing it

k:look,im not scared for be a father  
b:yes,you are  
what if she is pregnant  
k:we been careful  
b:you don't know she's taking the pill  
she can say it to you but not doing it  
l:guys,im not pregnant  
lucy giving kevin a really hot kiss  
b:after what you just did i think you are  
l:shut up  
a: okay here is the news  
im breastcancer in the farsest stadium  
all:oo no  
l:(in tears) how long do you have  
a: max.one year  
everyone hugs annie except lucy  
she can't accept that here moms is going to dieing and she going to the badroom to throw up AGAIN

everyone is asleep except  
kevin,lucy en simon  
k: so  
s so what?  
l: why are youback?  
s okay,i made my girlfriend in NY pregnant  
l en k: WHAT?  
s:yah  
l:im going to bed  
k:me to  
s: but . . .(dissapontmed) goodnight

garage app:

k:luce,i got something for you  
l:WHAT?  
k:he give here 3 pregnancy tests  
l:you think . ..  
k:yah  
l:ok,i will do it

after one minute  
l: i can't look  
k: i will see  
l:what does it saing  
k . . .

next:  
Is she pregnant?  
ben goes back to buffalo,because all the memories of his mom is there  
kevin have a chat with simon,and say him that he has to take his sponsebility  
lucy got in a depression because annies condition  
and annie condition go farther away


	4. ben is going back to buffallo

when Kevin it wants to say, ben comes in  
b:can i come in  
k:yes l:no (on the same time)  
b:okay,what is it?  
k:yes,lucy it can't wait  
l:no,it can't  
k:yes,what's up brother  
b:im going back to buffalo  
l:what why?  
b:because mom lived their all here live and it's feels like she is their  
k: i understand,you lived with her all you live and i not.The last couple 2 years i lived here,in glen oak.  
b:thanks for understanding.  
l:why wouldn't we undrstanding  
if my mom was dead . . .(she relaised here mom is going to die)  
i have to go  
k: but luce(points to the pregnancy test)  
l:it can wait  
(go out the garage appartement)  
k:great,when is you flight  
b:exactly about an half our  
i'm going now  
k:okay,but promise one thing  
b:what?  
k:You come one weekend in one month to glen oak  
b:deal

the next day

lucy had slept on the couch in the camdenhouse  
kevin doesn't slept to much  
because lucy was upset and he knew the results of the pregnancy test and his mom,annie and ben

in the kitchen:  
r: im going to peter  
k:akay,but can you watch on the twins?  
r:when?now?  
k:yes  
r:why can't ben do that?  
k:ben left back to buffallo  
everyone is chocked  
matt:why  
k:his exact words are:"because mom lived theor and then feel it like shye still alive"  
mary:we're going to the promade,we can take to twins  
ca:yes  
sara:may we come with you  
mary:sure  
everyone is away except kevin and simon.Lucy also  
lucy is awake,but when she see kevin is talking to simon about his girlfriend she stop in the doorway  
s:did you much sleep?  
k:no,i"m worried  
s:abourt who?  
k:you  
s:why  
k:you're become a father  
s:so what  
k:you broke up with the mother of your child you must take your sponebility  
s:you're right.Next week i will go back to NY.But i come back with my girlfriend.  
k:why  
s:mom is dieng(with tis words lucy is crying)  
i want spend time with here  
k:did you heard that  
s:what?

they go to the sound and see lucy crying on the ground  
k:oo,baby,come here  
l:oo baby oo no,kevin am i pregnant  
s:i'm out of here  
l:well  
k. . .  
next:  
now we will no it:is she pregnant?  
Annie have to go to the hospital?  
how is she  
eric is hiding his pain in his work  
lucy can not except the dead of her mother and only talk to kevin  
and their come a visiter that will take simon in problems  
cecilia is disappontmed with simon after his news

---------------------------------------------------------------


	5. what's the news?

:no,you arent't pregnant

l:yes

kevin lokks weird to here

k:why are you happy

l:my mom is dieng

simon comes back:

s:how are you doing luce

l:leave me alone

she run away

s:what the heck

k:she got in a really deep depression with annie's condition

s:ya

dingdong

s:i will go

person:hay simon

s:marlies,you had the baby

m:ya

k:whos that and that little baby

m:hay,im his girlfriend in new-york and this is us child

k:what's here name?

s:ya,i wanna now that to

k:it is anna kylie camden

lucy comes out the batroom and go of the trap and go stand by

l:who are you

m:im marlies,simons girlfriend

l:is that the baby

m:yes

l:what's the name

m:anna kylie kinkirk

l:after us mom'a little shocked)

m:ya,i heard she dieng

evening:

everyone heard simon storie

they are all chock

cecilia is furious with simon and left

next day:

annies room:

l:mom let me help you

a:thanks lucy.i have an appontiment with my doctor.Wil you drive me?

l:sure

at the doctor:


	6. the womb is a busy place

the kitchen:

l:sarah,do you going back to nY now matt is away with mom  
s:no,i stay here with you guys  
k:where is simon  
l:i don't now  
s:where is marlies  
l:oo no,call him  
k:okay(he takes te phone and calls to simon)  
s:marlies shut up simon camden  
k:it's me ,where arez you  
s:in new york  
k:with marlies  
s:ya,we have a fight  
:why  
s:because she didn't call that she has to give bird to my child  
k:i understand If lucy that does i was furius to  
(lucy is shoked with wath he said)  
s:bye  
k:bye  
l:what was that(sitll in shoke)  
kevin explained the on we have a doctorsappointmed  
sarah,will you come with us  
s:ya,i'll been alone if i don't  
okay

at the doctor:

d:akay,we do some tests

in a houre you know who it comes

l en k:thanks

at the plane:  
c:i love your tummy  
m:i'm not.I can wait till she's out  
then all suddenly  
m:oo no  
c:what  
m:my water broke  
c:but that's 3 months to early  
m:i now and i sit on a plane

at the doctors:  
d:well,it seems that you're pregnant  
k en l:WHAT?  
s:congrats  
sara hugs lucy and kevin  
k:but the early preganacy test came out negative  
d:well,the test are wrong  
l:how far am I?  
d: 3 months  
l:waw

in the car:  
lim so happy  
k:why  
l:im pregnant,mom will be healthy and i have the best husband and family  
s:and i become a kind of aunt  
l:ya,i have to all mom for the big news  
----------------------------  
who will annie and co react on the news?  
simon comes home with anna. Where is MArlies  
hwo will it end with mary's baby  
will she delivered on the plane?  
and sara thinks she prengnant  
To how will she talk:Kevin,lucy,simon or to nobody?


	7. a phonecall from france

kevin and lucy are on the phone  
with annie,eric,matt and ruthie  
a:(very weekly) hay guys,what's up  
k:mom are oyu okay  
a:ya  
l:when do you have the surgery  
a:tomorrow  
l:when do you come home?  
a:in 3 months  
l(choked):what?  
e:she have to rescovered from the operation  
k:okay,we have some big news that will you stimulated to be resovered soon  
r,a,e and matt:what is it?  
l:im pregnant  
everyone is happy  
r:how far are you?  
l:3 months  
m:sow when we are back you already have a tummy   
l:yes  
k:whe're going now  
we have to pick up sara  
m:from were  
k:the doctor  
l:she's sick latly  
m:say that she have to call me  
l:we will  
bye

dingdong  
k:you open it,i go pick up sara  
l:okay  
l:simon  
s:and annie  
l:what's the matter?  
s:Marlies got a car addicent  
l:what?  
i'm so sorry  
i have good news  
s:what?  
l:Im 3 monts pregnant

:whaw  
im coming living here  
lucy tells everything from the past monts how she felt from annies sickness and the phonecall

in kevins car:  
k:what's the matter? Why are you crying?  
s:Im pregnant?  
k:What? That's great.  
s:ya,but i don't want to say matt it on the phone  
k:how fart are you  
s:3 monts  
k:like lucy  
s:ya  
k:i have an idea,why are you not flying over to surise matt  
s:i don't have the money  
k:i do  
s:will you do that for me?  
k:of coarse  
s:but i pay you back  
k:see it as a late weddinggift  
s:thanks  
you're welcom

mary on the plane:  
she delivered the baby,a doctor was on the plane  
d:come on,one more push  
m:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
d:it's a girl  
c en m:she doesn't cry  
5minutes later:  
im sorry,she's dead  
m:nooooooooooooooooooooooooooowwwww  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
next:  
lucy and sara are 5 months pregnant  
mary is in a depression  
carlos has run away to spain to his family.Hy gives mary the falt because their child are dead  
the surgezry from annie welt well  
in two weeks they come home  
simon is a alone parent and he misse marlies very. But what he doesn't know is that she has left a letter that he doesn't found  
and their is a visiter that will take kevin and lucy apart(hint: his ex-wife)  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. an update

remind:  
annie,matt,s ara,eric,ruthie and the twins are in french   
simon is home with anna   
kevin and lucy are home   
carlos ran away to spain   
mary is in buffallo 


	9. an unpleasant visitor

dingdong  
l: i will get that  
l:who are you?  
p:hai,i'm coming for kevin kinkirk  
l:huney  
k:(yells)what's the matter  
l:here is someone for you  
k:can it wait? I'm feeding anna  
l:come with me  
there come in  
l:where is simon  
k:to cecilia,explaine everythng  
what the heck  
mindy what are you doing here?  
with the word mindy is lucy very chocked and scared.She takes anna and go upstairs.Wile she's on the trap she yelled  
l:i going to put here in bed. You to have a lot to talk  
k: luce .. .. . . . . great.what are you doing here  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
next:  
lucy is furius with kevin about his ex-wife  
annie comes home  
they're giving a party for here coming home  
kevin and mindy talk and she will be friends with lucy.But why  
Anbnie talk with lucy and lucy is glad that she's back  
There is going to happen with lucy and here baby? What would it be?  
simon and cecilia are back a couple.  
How will martin react and how about ANNA?


	10. a fight and a welcome home party

kevin and mindy talk

lucy hears the conversation she went upstairs and put anna in bed and then she sit on the stairs

kevin:why are you here?

mindy:because i want to be friends with your wife

kevin:What?why?

mindy:because she important to you and i was in the old times important

kevin:you said it right in the old time.I love lucy so much

mindy:i believe you do you thinks she wants to be friends with me?

lucy comes downstairs

lucy:no! and do you know why? because you was married with the love of my live,my husband,my soulmaith and the father of my child

she runs away kevin is in chock because what lucy said

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

lucy didn't talked with kevin he slept in garage appartement

lucy in the attick

simon was angry with both of them

martin is furious with simon

it was just a war in the camden house

annie can be home anytime and the party isn't already done

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------simon:mom will be so happy

lucy:sure

kevin:ya(sarcastilly)

simon:lucy can i speak to you for one minute

lucy:sure

simon:in the kitchen

kevin:lucy

lucy:did i heard now something no

kevin:(sigs) how can i make this good

in the kitchen(kevin heard the conversation,lucy and kevin are yelling)

Simon: WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?

Lucy:WHAT DO YOU MEAN

Simon:HOW YOU DO TO KEVIN

Lucy:HE DESERVE IT

Simon: NO HE DOESN'T,IT ISN'T HIS FAULT THAT MINDY IS HERE,SHE JUST WANT TO BE FRIENDS(

then annie and co come inside and they heard all the conversation)

Lucy:IT isn't your problem

simon:YES,IT IS,I'M YOUR BROTHER AND YOU MAKE TO LIVE IN THIS HOUSE IMPOSSEBLE

kevin comes inside

kevin:annie is here

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

the party was over,everyone was to bed except lucy

annie comes down and sees lucy drinks coffee

annie:you can't drink that

lucy:so what?

annie:come here,give me that luce,what's wrong with you

lucy:okay she tells everything (mindy)

annie:luce,why don't you give her a chance?you know kevin would never leave you

l:ya,i know

lucy gets up and go to the garage appartement

the next morning:

in the garage appartement

kevin gets up

kevin:im so glad that she slept with me

lucy:(she gets up,get dressed and gos to the camdens)

kevin:but it isn't work out yet

the next morning everyone is eating except lucy

annie:kevin,did she have morning sicness?

kevin:no,it's already done

annir:for how long?

lucy:four weeks

lucy:i'm going to the promenade

eric:don't you have classes

l:no,not today and thanks mom i'm going to do your advice

matt:what are you going to do

l:im giong to meet mindy

kevin is spilling his cereals out

everyone:what?

lucy:yeah,she want to be friends,and i'm giving her a chance,but 1

before the car:

lucy wants to go to the promenade and kevin runs after here

kevin: luce wait

lucy:yeah?

kevin:im really sorry

lucy: i don't deserve you. I been always jelaous and i know you love me

lucy runs to kevin and kisses him verry long

kevin:(in shock because the long kiss) ok,is everything worked out?

lucy:we never had a fight

(everyone is standing in the door and they kuch all)

lucy:shut up.i have to go

suddenly lucy fainted

kevin:luce

kevin:kneels by lucy side and picks her up

kevin:CALL THE HOSPITAL AND SAY THAT I'M COMING

s:i'm coming with you

next: what's wrong with lucy?

How will react mindy

martin has jumped from a house is he okay?

Ruthie breaks up with peter,why?

after lucy was to the hospital,annie has a lot of pain,what is it?

and when simon and cecilia come back from the hospital,anna is missing,where is she?


	11. please baby,wake up!

**at the hospital:**

everyone is waiting on news of lucy

kevin is calling mindy:

mindy:why can't she coming? because of you?

kevin:no,she's in the hospital

mindy:oo no,it's my fault

kevin: no,it isn't

mindy:i will be out of town today

bye,i love you.

the doctor coms outside

doctor:kevin kinkirk

kevin:yes

doc: have some news,come with me

they go to the room where lucy is in coma

doc:well,she has a lot of stress lately and panics to much

mr kinkirk,she's in coma

kevin:what?(yelling)

all the camdens heard it

doc:calm down,listen if she's not awake in48hours,wee have to do an abortion or else lucy she in danger

kevin:okay

he goes out and tells the camdens everything

ruthie:oo man

lucy going to lose here baby,mom has pain,mat and sara are back to new york,martin has killed hisself and i have to break up with peter says to herself

everyone going apart in lucys room

the twins:

sam:you have to get up

david:we miss you

sam:ya

david:you make good sandwiches

sam:and you hurt you baby

david:and i want to play with him

sam:and not kill him

david:and you have to be alive to

annie:come on guys

ruthie:  
  
you have to wake up luce.I have to tell you somethings. and you can't put yuor baby in danerous just because you can sleep

simon:

luce,wake up

you're a wonderful mom.If you're in coma becuse you're thinking that you're noit a good mom,you will make a big mistake

if i se how you are with anna.You are going to be a wunderful mom

cecilia:

you're one of my best friends wake up

annie and eric

wake up

your baby is in danger

than of suddenly mary comes in:

im sorry luce

for to be snappy on you

but you alwas says that you are going to be a lowsy mom and that's not true

matt and sara:

wake up

maybe we can have together a baby

kevin(he thinks he's alon but everyone is listening in the hall:  
  
luce,you are the best that ebvr happened to me

mindy was nothing

i didn't love here

i only married with here because i tought she was pregnant and i want to take my responsebility

you are going to be such a great mother

how you are with anna and the twins it's like that' are your children

i love you and i don't wanna lose you

lucy:kevin,i love you to

kevin:you are alive

everyone comes in

lucy:that was great

kevin:what

lucy;what you said

now you see kevin and lucy hug and kiss for very long

simon and cecilia are home.  
  
cecilia:i'm going to check on anna

simon:me too

cecilia:where is she

simon:i call kevin

in annies doctorsoffice:  
  
doc: well,it seems that you have

a:what? o i have cancer again?

d:no, you just have to flu

but because you are just saved from breastcancer is it normal that you have a lot of pain

_martin isn't died but in a very deep coma_

kevin,cecilia and simon talked:

kevin:it is hard for you guys

cecilia:yes,it is i saw here as my one daughter

simon:maybe

kevin:what

simon:maybe has someone of marlies family took here away

kevin:i will go call the police in new york

ruthie and peter:

ruthie:i break up with you

peter:why?

ruthie:you are moving and before you moving you want to have sex with me

peter: so

ruthie: so,i'm to young for that and i don't want to leave all along with a little present

next:

lucy comes home and they are going to make the babyroom

but where?

peter is moving

ruthie talked with lucy and kwow what she must do

sara gos for a check-up she founds out terrifing news

eric hiding him after his work,why

and anna is founding,where?


	12. a fight part II

garage appartement:

lucy:where are we going to do the babyroom

kevin:i don't know

lucy:maybe we can ask mom if she want to make a part of the garage

kevin interups:isn't it better that we're moving

lucy:no

kevin:okay

saras check up:

d; i have bad news

sara:what?

doctor: after some test we haver to confirmed that

matt:what?

doctor:there is a big chance that she will be paralysed

matt:no

sara:what chanche she have?

doctor:15

matt:that she will not life

doctor:that she will life

lucy: hey mom

annie:hey hunnie

lucy:what's the matter

annie:anna is missing

lucy:what

kevin:ya

lucy:you know and you didn't tell me

kevin:i didn't want to upset you

lucy:kevin(really angry) im not sick. do you know hat you can do? make the babyroom alone.i'm not a baby

next:peter has a depression.

kevin and lucy have a big fight

where will be anna?

martin is dead. How will everyone react?

and there something happening with all the relationship:

kevinand lucy have a big fight

peter and ruthie broke up

annie is mad at eric because he's only home for food and sleep

sara and matt's relation is also bad about the baby,she rather not tell anyone,matt does.

carlos and may are gettin a divorce and cecilia and simon are mad at eachother because someone isn't dead

the twins atre isck of the fights and are making a plan to make everyone happy

//////


	13. fights and depressions

fights and depressions-1

sara and lucy are 8months pregant

lucy slept in here old room xith ruthie

ruthie always crying

eric slept on the couch.

matt and sara slept in aparts beds

the kitchen:

all the guys talking

s:women

k:ya,why do we love them?

e:can we run away

m:no,sara is pregnant

k:lucy also

s:i have to tell you guys something

k:what

s:marlies isn't dead.She ran away to californie after our fight.She took anna away. She comes later.And i don't know who to choose

m:men,jou have a hard time

then comes sara and lucy giggling of the trap

s;your baby kicks hard

l:your baby to

s:they come football players

when the girls are downstairs kevin and matt leaving

the twins comes downstairs and seeing everything

sa:do you alll never stop with fighting

da:ya,we can't live here,it's just a war.

e:go say that to the girls

annie:hey,don't snaw on the twins. Lucy and sara can i talk to you to?

l:ya

they go upstairs

sara:who is crying

lucy:ruthie,peter moved

annie:guys,you two are pregnant and you to have a fight with your husband

lucy:kevin treats me like a baby

sara:matt also

annie:but say it to them

i don't want 2divorced and certainly of you 2 guys you are so in love with your husbands

annie go talk with matt and kevin and says just the same

the twins are up tthe twins and ben are busy with their plan

s:we lock everyone in a room

b:isn't that a little rude

d:no,they have to be together.i'm sick and tired about the fights.

b: okay,here is the plan: kevin and lucy is the livingroom,sara and matt in the room where they sleep now,cecilia and simon in their room

s interupt:no they could escape from our room

b: o ja,they go in the garage apartement,your mom and dad in their room and peter and ruthie in the attic.i make dinner while you two go out with them. sam you with the girls,David you with the guys.think of something

s en d: okay

they leave.

for the first time ben cooked really good. he made every room very romantic and set a table,where the food was on.

first came the girls back

first did ben cecilia to the garage appartement and locked the door. Then was,sara and annie the victime. then i took ruthie and locked the door of the livinroom and then where ruthie and peter at the attic.

then the guys ran inside and heard the screaming.

k:what was that

d:i will go with you

david locked the door of the livingroom

sam went wwith simon and locked the door of the garage appartement

ben went with matt and eric.

(i am going now to focus on kevin and lucy,of all the rest is it settled:eric promised to be more home,peter promised to visiting ruthie a lot,matt said sorry and simon said that he chosed cecilia,everyone after that was making out,meabwhile this happened this happening with kevin and lucy)

l:your brother is a boonhead. but that's why he's your brother.you are also a boonhead.

k:luce,what did i do wrong

l;you act like i was a little girl. if something happening to my family,i want to now that

k:i'm sorry

lme too,i was crazy

yhey start to make out when lucy's water break

l:oo no

k:what

l:my water just broke

k:ben,here water broke

b:ya,have you another excuse?i'm going to bed

k:but

l:oo no,what do i have to do?

k:i don't know

it is morning everyone is free except lucy and kevin.They heard lucy screamed(the birt to here child is during 8hours)

k:come on,luce,honey,one more push

sara and matt went to take their doctorscase

b:o no,kevin was right

everyione gos inside and sees kevin and lucy with their baby in their arms

k:thanks a mot,boehead

b:i'm sorry,i tought that you where jocking

k:i mean it thanks a lot,it was wonderfull

matt:out my way

everyone:what's the sex?

next:ben is very happy with his results from the plan. Hat is the sex from the baby.

cecilia found out terrifing news,what is it?

sara's water broke.she's afraid,would here baby be paralysed?their is qsomething going to happen to someone,who and what? o soat the hospital:

the doctors are seeing if the baby and lucy are fine

kevin:i can't believe i'm having a baby girl

annie:it's going to be fine

kevin:ya,if my stupid brother had listen to me

ben:sorry,i thought you were jocking

kevin:oo man,if there is something happen to the baby and lucy than is it your fault. And then i'm no longer your brother.

ben looks very worried to kevin about his words,but he sees on his brothers face that he means that all

the doctor come out:

doctor:nurse,where is kevin Kinkirk

nurse:there,with that old women and that man

doctor:he looks very worried,why

nurse:he helped his wife with the birth of his daughter

doctor:how romantic

nurse:ya,but he thinks she and the baby will not survive

doctor:i will go to him

he goes to kevin

doctor:kevin kinkirk

kevin:yes,how is my wife and my daughter

doctor:calme down

kevin:CALM DOWN? MY DAUGHTER AND MY WIFE ARE MAYBE DEAD

annie:kevin,relax and listen to the doctor

doctor:thanks.Kevin,may i say kevin

kevin:okay

doctor:okay,kevin. It was really good of oyu to help lucy with the birth of your child. But

kevin: i new their was a but

doctor:kevin,don't be so negative. Because no epidurale and wwithout the nusre and doctors was it difficult for lucy and baby kinkirk for came out healthy. But the miracle is that your baby is healthy,and she's 1month to early. And your wife

kevin; what about my wife

doctor; she is just exhausted. She need a lot of rest.

kevin:thank god

annie:see,i said that everything will be okay

doctor: she's in room 415A. In an hour a nurse will bring your baby to you and your wife. Now go to her,confort here and think of the name for the baby

cecilia appointmed with her doctor:

cecilia: what do i have

doctor; you're pregnant

sorry that sara's pregnant not isn't their but i want me to focus on lucy

next:lucy and kevin think about a baby name. sara goes in labor.but she scared:what if the baby is paralysed. What will simon react on the news of cecilia?

and their is something wrong with lucy. she is afraid,of what? what of effect will that have on the relationship with Kevin?

p.s.: now after this epsidision: i'm going to be more focus on kevin and lucy.

------------------------------------------

the baby kinkirk is born on the morning of valentine,same as the twins. it is just because the twins and ben want everything to work out on valentine day


	14. labors and names

sara is in labor. simon is not happy with a baby. Kevin goes in lucy's room

lucy is asleep

she wakes up when kevin kisses here on the top of here head.

lucy: huhuhu. Oo,kevin how is my baby

kevin:she's fine even better than fine

lucy ya

kevin:it's like she wasn't a month early

luce?

lucy ya

kevin:we have to decide on the name

lucy:i now,but sam and david's birthady is today

kevin:what ?

lucyif we do the middlenames the female of sam and david

kevin:so davin and samantha(sorry,but i don't like any of that for the first name,the babie has now 3names,in belgium is that)

kevin:and the first name

lucy:that may you decide

kevin:i like Amy

lucy:than it is Amy davin samantha Kinkirk

kevin:i will go tell the family that we have a name

lucy:bring the here

when the family is here(incuding Matt) lucy is panicing

lucy:where is Sara

matt:she just had here baby

lucy:what?

matt:ya

lucy:is it paralysed

matt:how do you know that?

lucy:with the fight she told me

matt:no

lucy:good

all:the name of the baby please

kevin and lucy: Amy davin Samantha Kinkirk

annie is crying

kevin and lucy:why are you crying?

annie:because it is sams and davids birthday you called your baby after sam and david

lucy:what is the name of saras baby:

matt:Ethan Kyle Camden

lucy:nice

---------------------------------------

Amy and lucy are home

at night in the garage appartement:

amy:weeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

kevin:does she something else then crying

lucy:kevin that's not nice

kevin:it is the truth

lucy:you're not funny

kevin:i will go get here.

at morning:

kevin is awake and kisses lucy awake

lucy:that was nice

kevin:do you want some more?

lucy:ya

they start kissing

amy start to cry

kevin:so close

lucy;like she nows we're kissing

lucy:i will go get here

kevin:no let me.Go get dressed and goes to the house.

lucy:and what are you going to do?

kevin:i will go get dressed and make Amy ready

lucy:it's OUR baby and we do it together

kevin:okay,i will get here,do you get dressed. and when you're dressed,i get dressed and can you feed here.

lucy;sound good to me

when everyone was ready they went to the house. Everyone is eating(by everyone i mean:annie,eric,matt,sara,mary,robbie,ruthie,simon,ben,patty- mary,the twins and annie)

(mary,robbie,ben,patty-mary,matt and sara came to the birth of Amy)

kevin:hey everyone

all:hey guys

everyone looks up and seeing that kevin and lucy looks exhausted

annie:can i hold my granddaughter

lucy:yes,please

lucy handle amy to annie

Ruthie:i never get children

lucy:good ruthie,you couldn't handle it. I can't handle it

sara: i can

lucy:you are 4years older(i think)

ben:it can't be that bad

kevin:the only thing that she does is crying

all:hahahahahahahahahhahahaahahhaah

kevin/NOT FUNNY

lucy:i'm so tired that i can't eat

kevin:mom

annie:yes

lucy:can you watch today for Amy. we really needs our sleep

robbie:yaya,sleep. Get fun

matt:with that fun you get pregnant

sara:and can't you sleep

annie:STOP!A BABY IS VERY BEAUTIFUL. THEY DO AN EXCELLENT JOB

everyone is quit

sam and david: Kevin

kevin:what

sam:can we play with amy

kevin:guys,she's too little. when she can run

david:okay

annie:go to bed

kevin:thanks

lucy:kevin are you coming

mary:ooooooooooooooooooo

kevin: in a minute

lucy leaves

kevin:annie,can i talk to you

annie:sure,what the matter

kevin:in the living room

annie:okay

she handle amy to matt

eric:what's that all about?

simon:i know it

matt:what do you know

simon:in a month kevin and lucy are 1year married. I bet he will plan something really nice.

they are running to the livinroom. the door was closest

kevin:i really want to do something good for lucy.She diserved she gives the birth to amy and that wasn't easy.

annie:i know something that will give here the right present

kevin:what?

annie:ou can say that she have to wear here weddingdress all day. And then at night you going to the restaurant were you proposed.After the dinner. You going in one knee and ask here to renew your weddingvals.than your 2witness and eric comes in and you do the weddingvalls

kevin:that's great. Did eric did that?

annie:no,her found it stupid

everyone looks at eric

kevin:great,i'm going to bed now

everyone runs to the kitchen and pretant that there nothing heard.

next: lucy and kevin going to the doctor wit Amy. Is all that crying normal?

in 2weeks is kevin and lucy's anniversairy. Annie helps kevin a lot Because he have to go to work and care of amy and lucy

At the garage appartement: K:luce,huney we are going to be late for our doctorsappointment. L: I'm here K:okay,let's role


	15. the first girls night!

At the doctor:

D: oo poor thing. Who old is she?

K:almost a month

D: look;she has the flu. Here are the medicin. Next week you come back  
and I hope she's better.

L:thanks.bye

In the kitchen: (annie and kevin)

a:okay: I will call all the numbers

k:thanks so much. I now go to work

a:okay,bye

at the police: telephone

k:officer kinkirk with what can I help you?

L: kevin,I'm going to be nuts

K:huney,you are already

L: why did you want a baby? You do nothing

K: what(shocked)

L: you do nothing. The only thing you do is being at your work.

K: luce,that is not true and you know that. You are just ...crazy.

L: is Roxanne there?

K: ya

K: roxanne,it is lucy .she is crazy

R:hey luce

L: oo roxanne

R: are you okay?

L: no,I'm going to be nuts. Kevin is all day at work and I have to be home for the baby and she's sick and the only thing she's doing is crying.

R: you have to (thinks)

L: I have to do what? R: do you know what? Tonight you are coming to my place. I'll make you  
back normal. And kevin can watch Amy L:that will be the first time.

R:don't be so hard for him. He's doing his best.

L: I know

R: see you tonight

L:bye Roxanne tells everything to Kevin.

At night: Roxannes house.

R:luce come in

L: is your dad home?

R: no,he's on vacation

L: good R: well,you are stress out

L: a lot

R: and you blame kevin?

L: ya

R: he's doing his best.

L: I know. But I want to go back to school.

R: and your mother?

L: what about my mother?

R: can't she watch Amy while you're at school.

L: I don't want to be rude.

r. But it's here grandchild.

L: you are right.I really need this.

R: what?

L: advice,girlsnight. Because of my pregnancy and now the baby we hadn't a girlnight over a half year.

R: I know,I miss that

L: me too.

R: so,sunday after church.

L: ya. I'm going now. Kevin is always worried.

R: see, he loves you

L: I know. I'm totally stress out.

R: if I hear you I don't have to get kids.

L: wait long.

R: I will L:bye

Kevin and Amy are in the Camden house,in the livingroom. Lucy comes in.

L: here you are K:hey(kisses here)

Ruthie comes in

R: sorry for interrupting but I was wondering if I and peter can borrow Amy for awile.

L: sure(she takes amy and handle here to ruthie) R: thanks

L: for what do you need here?

R: for a school project

Lucy looks at here

R: it isn't danger

Lucy:okay

Ruthie goes with amy upstairs

L: now you and me

K: what did I done?

L: a lot Lucy kisses kevin

K: (he stops) why were you angry with me?

L: I wasn't angry. I was totally stress out

K: go on

L: well, and with amy. She was sick and she crys all the time

K: okay. But I mean with kissing

L: okay

They kiss An half hour later Annie comes in.

A: don't you guys ever stop

L: sorry mom. I need your help

A: with what

L: well, next week I want to go back to school. And I wonder if you

A: can watch amy?

L: ya

A: Of course.

L: thanks

Kevin jelled: ruthie,bring amy downstairs ,we're leaving

Ruthie brings her downstairs

R: can I and Peter borrow here tomorrow?

L: yes

The end

Next: lucy goes back to school. Annie loves to babysitt. Kevin surprise is already done. A week before the wedding anniversairy.


	16. the fight part 6897

kevin:so everything is settled

annie:yes,i think so :d

kevin:finally,thanx for all your help,including watching Amy

annie:hey,you're welcome i love my grandchildren

lucy comes in,in tears

lucy:kevin,i have bad news

kevin:what is it?

lucy:you know netx week,on our wedding anniversaire,i have to work on a project till 10 o'clock

i'm very sorry

kevin:WHAT? I DON'T BELIEVE IT!YOU ALWAYS DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!

lucy:i'm sorry

kevin:SORRY? DON'T YOU SORRY ME,LUCE, I THOUGHT I WAS MORE THEN JUST AN APOINTMENT

he runs out the door

lucy:i didn't expect that reaction

annie:what do you mean?

Amy cries,lucy picks her up

lucy:it is a joke,to suprise him :d i just hoped he would understand

annie:luce,he loves you more then life itself he wants to suprise you

lucy:i know i will talk to him

lucy goes up to the appartment

kevin is on a chair

lucy:please,kevin,don't be mad

kevin is not looking at her

lucy:just let me explain

kevin looks at her

lucy:okay,this is a really big project,but i have been thinking.if i am gonna to work on it the whole week,i still can be at our date.

she's gonna to sit on his lap

luyc:and i don't think you are a appointment

she's kissing kevin heavily

they end up in bed

in the house:

--------------

annie to Amy

anna:i think you are sleeping here.

she puts Amy in bed

next:

it's their anniversairy and lucy has a suprise for kevin


	17. the womb strikes again

lucy showed up,they had a great time

at home:

lucy: i have a suprise

kevin:what?

lucy:i'm pregnant!

kevin:WHAT? i ..; we,that'ssudden

lucy:yeah,i know

kevin:when did you found out?

lucy:this morning,at least,i think i'm pregant. i have a doctors appointment tomorrow noon,will you come with me?

kevin:of course

at the doctors

kevin:where is amy?

lucy:with my mom and your aunt

kevin:my aunt? oh yeah,she came. i can't wait till i see her

lucy:first,let us found out if we are going to have a baby

doctors:good afternoon,both of you. lucy,you may lie down

she's lying down

doc: you want to find out if you are pregnant? right? i know you 2 are very busy,so i will only take an ultrasound,sounds good?

they nod

doc is doing a ultrasound

doc:lucy i have a suprise for you

lucy:what is it?

doc:you are having twins

kevin:twins? three children? OH my lord

lucy:kevin,aren't you happy?

kevin:I AM! really,it is just so unplanned

lucy:i know

they kiss

next: how will the family react? and kevins aunt has a secret,what is it?


End file.
